Behind these Labels
by Brucas744
Summary: This is like the movie Shes all that Lucas makes a bet with Nathan to make brooke Davis the most popular girl in school. What happens when he falls in love with her?
1. Chapter 1

L- Hey Baby

P- Lucas..Hi

L- Whats wrong..i haven't seen you in a couple of days

P- yah I know I've been busy

L- I see

Lucas grabbed Peyton and started kissing her

P- Lucas stop

L- Peyton, what is your problem?

P- We need to talk

L- Ok talk

P- I met somebody else

L- What!

P- I don't want to be with you anymore Lucas, were done

L- who is it?

P- does it really matter?

L- It matters to me

P- His name is Felix

L- The new kid?

P- Yes, were in love

L- hmm..well I hope you guys have a swell life together

P- Luke don't be like this

L- Don't call me Luke

With that Lucas walked away from the woman he loved and drove home forgetting about his huge biology test and basketball practice

* * *

N- Hey big Brother

L- Hi.

N- I heard about Peyton

L- yeah im sure everybody has

N- Why are you moping around, you could have any girl in the school

L- There is no girl like Peyton

N- Peyton is a whore

L- she is not

N- yes she is

L- whatever

N- look, I'll help you find a girl

L- I don't need a girl

N- how about we make a bet

L- a bet?

N- You have to make a girl beautiful and popular

L- what are the steaks?

N- if I win I pick the punishment. you win..you pick the same for me

L- I don't know Nate

N- Come on Luke

L- fine, lets shake on it

N- alright now let me pick the girl

L- Be nice

N- hmmm..let me think…..

L- oh gosh I am already regretting this

N- she's perfect

L- whose perfect?

N- Brooke Davis

* * *

A/N- What do you think..should i continue?

This is not a leyton..a little Naley included and maybe end up Jeyton but Peyton isnt really going to be involved in the story


	2. Brooke Davis!

Brooke Davis was an outcast. The only friend she had was her best friend Jake Jagelski. They had been friends since they first met in kindergarten. She was not really pretty she covered her face with her long hair and wore huge glasses.

L- Brooke Davis?

N- Yes, she's perfect

L- You are cruel Nate, you really are

N- You better get a move out Big brother, you only have 6 weeks left

* * *

The first bell had rung for class and Brooke Davis was heading toward Mr. Smiths science class.

L- Hi Brooke

B- Are you talking to me?

L- You are Brooke right?

B- Yeah, im just not sure why you are talking to me

L- why not?

B- Because you have never talked to me before and I am me and you are you

L- oh come on you have to look behind labels Brooke, we are both just people

B- I guess

L- what class do you have?

B- science with Mr. Smith

L- oh cool I have math..right next door..ill walk with you

B- ok..

L- So what do you like to do for fun?

B- um..i like to read

L- really? Whose your favorite author?

B- Steinbeck

L- oh mine too.

B- really? Whats your favorite book?

L- the Grapes of Wrath

B- you have got to be kidding me, that is my favorite book too!

L- wow I guess we have a lot more in common than we thought

B- I guess so

L- well here we are

B- Thanks for walking with me Lucas

L- yeah no problem

B- see ya

L-Hey Brooke?

B- Yeah?

L- Its Friday night, and I know its late notice but are you doing anything tonight?

B- actually im..i have a lot of work to do..around the hosue

L- oh because there is this party

B- yeah I have a lot of cleaning to do

L- ok, maybe some other time

B- some other time

L- later Brooke

B- bye

* * *

J- Did I just see you talking to Lucas Scott

B- Jake you have no idea

J- What happened?

B- He just came up to me in the hallway and started talking to me, we have a lot in common actually..did you know he likes stienbeck? And his favorite book is The Grapes of Wrath?

J- I would have to say that I did not know that

B- Well its true, and anyway he asked to this party thing tonight

J- Did you say yes?

B- No

J- why not?

B- why should I?

J- Brooke, Lucas Scott is paying attention to you

B- exactly, why is he paying attention to me?

J- Maybe he likes you

B- or maybe this is just some kind of game

J- he seems genuine to me

B- yeah yeah

* * *

A/N- What do you think so far? Please review...hopefully i will add another chapter tonight..if not then i will tomorrow 


	3. New and Improved

A/n- italics are the characters thoughts..just incase you wouldnt catch it

* * *

It was 6'o clock and Brooke was sitting on her couch watching Laguna beach re runs.**Ding dong** Who could that be? 

B- Lucas?

L- Hi Brooke

B- What are you doing here?

L- I am here to talk you to the party

B- I thought I told you I was busy

L- Yeah cleaning right?

B- yeah

L- Well your house looks pretty clean to me

B- Because I cleaned it

L- Well good, then now that you are done, we can go to the party

B- Look at me..i am not dressed for a party

L- I can wait while you change

B- I have nothing to wear..i don't party

L- you can wear this

Lucas held up a tight baby blue dress with a low cut

What is he thinking? I am not wearing anything like that 

B- What are you thinking? I am not wearing anything like that

L- come on, you will look great

B- I don't know

L- I also brought by some help

B- help?

L- yeah you know..for yor hear and makeup

A-Hi im Anna, Lucas' sister

B- Hi, Brooke

L- I will leave you two alone so you can get ready

A-Come on Brooke..we have a lot of work to do

* * *

L- Hi..Jake right?

J- Where's Brooke?

L- upstairs getting ready

J- She finally decided to go to that party?

L- She told you about that?

J- She tells me everything

L- Oh are you two dating or something?

J- no, she's my best friend

L- oh, well you're welcome to come to the party tonight

J- naw, thanks though, I have to work

L- oh ok

J- so can I ask you a question?

L- it's a free country

J- what are your intentions with Brooke?

L- what do you mean?

J- I mean that out of nowhere you are showing her attention and I don't want her to get hurt

L- don't worry Jake, she wont get hurt

J- I'm going to hold you to that

* * *

Hi boys, you ready to see the new and improved Brooke Davis?

L- Its about time

Gentlemen I present to you, Brooke Davis!

J- Well where is she?

Brooke..come on!

Brooke slowly walked down the stairs. When Lucas caught sight of her he never thought he saw anybody more beautiful before. Her long stringy head was cut a lil under he breats and into layers, she had highlights that brought out the auburn in her dark hair. Her glasses were replaced with contacts, she had the most beautiful hazel eyes. The dress fit her perfectly, it hugged her every cure. Lucas was speechless.

J- wow, brookie..you look great!

Thanks Jake…Lucas? Are you ok?

L- I'm..i'm..you look great

B-(laughs) So are you just going to stand there with your mouth wide open or are we going to go to this party?

L- lets go

don't forget Brooke I am picking you up at 8 tomorrow

K- see you later

L- where are you guys going?

Shopping

L- You like to shop?

B- I like to do a lot of things (wink)

* * *

Lucas' POV

_Wow, she looks absolutely gorgeous. Who knew under all those baggy clothes and hair, there was somebody so beautiful. And she has spunk too. Wait what am I talking about? This is a bet right? I am not getting attached..it has only been a day..just play your cards right Luke and everybody at that party will want to be with her..she will be the prom queen..very soon._


	4. She belongs here

-In the car-

L- So..

B- So..

L- What is your favorite song?

B- Oh wow, I like a lot of songs but I guess I would say "Hands Down" by Dashboard

L- Yeah that's a good song

B- what about you?

L- I would have to say, "Taken for a ride" by AM Radio

B- oh, I like that song

L- wow

B- what?

L- I mean at us, we made out to be the most different people in the world but we have so much in common

B- well its like you said, look behind the labels

L- well were here, you ready?

* * *

B- As ready as I will ever be

N- Hey Hey Bro, whose your date?

L-Brooke you know my brother Nathan. Nathan, Brooke

B- Hey

N- brooke Davis?

B- yeah

N- damn..your hot

B- I am going to go get a drink…you want anything?

L- a beer would be nice

B-k

(brooke leaves)

N- Damn, she looks hot

L- yeah

N- so how are things going with you

L- goodi guess

N- don't tell me your falling for her

L- no, no its not that..its just..we have a lot in common

N- well just rememeber..this is a bet

L- yeah I know

* * *

L-Hey You

B- Hey

L- You wanna dance?

B- Sure

Lucas pulled Brooke towards the middle of the living room. She placed her arms around his neck and he moved his arms down to her waist. They slowly started moving with the music. Lucas slowly moved himself closer and closer to Brooke. She moved her hips along with his. They were so close she could feel his warm breath on her neck.

P- What the hell do you think you are doing

L- Peyton?

P- You, beauty queen..what do you think you are doing here?

B- I was invited

P- You were invited? You are not one of us..you will never be one of us. You like my ex-boyfriend huh? Well he will never like you. You are not good enough for you.

Brooke said nothing she just felt a tear run her cheek

P- What are you going to cry now?

L- Peyton you shut the hell up

P- excuse me?

L- you heard me. You leave Brooke alone. She belongs here more than anybody else in this room, especially you. So I don't want to here another word out of your mouth unless you want to apologize to her. Come on Brooke lets go


	5. WOW

They stopped infront of Brooke's house. They both had not spoken the whole way home.

B- Lucas?

L- yeah

B- Thank you

L- brooke, you don't have to thank you

B- yes I do, you didn't have to do that, I know you still love her

L- Peyton? No I thought I loved her but the truth is I was never in love with her

B-well thanks again

L- Your welcome, I will call you later

B- Ok

L- Bye Brooke

B- Lucas?

L- yeah?

Brooke leaned over a gave Lucas a kiss on the cheek. She felt his lips brush hers as he turned his face. She felt his warm lips on hers and electricity shoot up and down her body. She finally broke the kiss and started to get out of the car.

B- Call me

Lucas drove back home with a small smile on his face. He knew what had happened, but he didn't want to admit it. This wasn't part of the plan

* * *

B- Haley? 

H- Hey

B- What are you doing here?

H- Oh I was bored, decided to come over, you didn't answer the door so I let myself in

B- oh

H- what happened to you? You look great!

B- Thanks

H- So who is he?

B- he?

H- The guy

B- What guy

H- the guy who has got you smiling

B- Oh that guy

H- SO are you going to tell me his name…

B- Lucas Scott

H- WHAT?

B- Lucas, he took me to a party andhe kissed me

H- wow

B- yeah

H- so do you like him?

B- yeah..i think I do

* * *

-Ok short I know but hello? I got no reviews on my last chapter 


	6. Prom Queen

L- Hey you

B- Hey

L- I've missed you

B- I've missed you too

L- Look, I need to talk to you about something, something important

B- Ok.

L- Well Nathan and I made this..

Teresa- Hey Brooke

B- Hi Teresa

T- I was wondering if you would want me to be your campaign counselor

B- for what

T- Prom queen, duh

B- What are you talking about?

T- you haven't seen it?

Teresa handed Brooke a poster with her picture on it. It read BROOKE DAVIS FOR PROM QUEEN

B- Who the hell would nominate me?

T- I don't know, but isn't this great?

B- yeah sure

T- so you want be to be your manager?

B- um yah sure

T- ok well see you later, bye Lucas

B- Wow

L- This is great Brooke

B- yeah I guess, but I wonder who would nominate me

L- Yeah me too

B- so what did you want to talk to me about?

L- Oh, um it can wait, I have to go talk to somebody but can I see you later?

B- yeah

L- ok I will call you

He leaned down and gave her a small peck on the lips and walked away

B- Wow

* * *

L- Why did you do that

N- Do what?

L- Nominate Brooke

N- well don't you want to win?

L- I want to call it off

N- what why?

L- Because, I just do

N- You've fallen for her haven't you?

L- Yeah, I think I have

N- what that's great and all but the bets still on big brother

L- what?

N- A bets a bet

L- I wont do this to her

N- the only way out is to tell her the truth

L- then I guess I will have to tell her the truth


	7. I dont know

Knock knock 

B- Lucas..hey

L- Hey you

B- You here for our little talk

L- yeah I am

B- OK well lets go sit down

Brooke led him to the living room and they both sat on the couch

B- So what's going on

L- I need to do something first

He cupped her cheek with his hand and brought his lips to hers. The kiss started as a simple sweet kiss but was soon full of passion. Lucas was surprised when he felt her tongue begging for entrance. He accepted and the kiss lasted for what seemed like forever

B- Wow

L- Brooke, I care about you a lot

B- I care about you too Lucas

L-No, its more than that, Brooke I think I am falling in love with you. I know its fast and strange but you are full of so much passion and life. We have so much in common and I admire you so much. And I know the way I started liking you was not honorable.

B- what do you mean? L- Nathan and I made a bet

B- WHAT THAT YOU COULD SLEEP WITH ME!

L- no, Brooke, no, its nothing like that. Just let me tell you please

B- Ok

L- Nathan and I made a bet that I could make any girl in the school prom queen.

B- And Nathan picked me

L- yes he did, and I started talking to you and getting to know you and that's when I started falling for you. The way I feel, the kisses, the way you mean to me, has nothing to do with the bet. Its over now. I don't want anything to do with it anymore

B- I don't know what to say

L- Please Brooke, don't be mad

B- I think you should leave Lucas

L- Brooke

B- I said leave

L- Ok, but Brooke..Im sorry and even though what I did has hurt you but I don't regret any of it. I would have never met you, I would have never gotten know you, never kissed you, and never been able to love you. I don't regret any of it.

With that Lucas stood up and left Brooke on the couch.

H- Brooke, what is wrong?

B- It was all a bet

H- what was?

B- Lucas

H- what did he do

B- he made a bet with his ass of a brother that he could make any girl prom queen, and I was the girl.

H- Oh Brookie

B- and then he tries to tell me that his feelings changed and he really cared about me and is falling in love with me and that he called off the bet.

H- do you believe him

B- I don't know Hales I really don't know

H- Well he called off the bet, that has to mean something

B- I don't know

H- So have you got a date to prom?

B- No, you?

H- Actualy Jake asked me

B- Jagelski? Oh now he is cute!

H- I know

B- Well im happy for ya Hales

H- Well I have decided we should go shopping soon for dresses

B- Ok, sounds like a plan


	8. That word

N- Hey Man, you didn't come down for dinner..

L- Im not hungry

N- Whats up man?

L- I talked to Brooke

N- how did it go?

L- She didn't say anything, she just don't me to leave, I blew it, I lost her

N- You really love her

L- Yes I do

N- Just give her some time, she will come around.

L- Thanks man

N- Well im meeting Jake to play some ball at the rivercourt, do you want to come?

L- No thanks, im just going to stay here and think for a little bit

N- ok, man catch you later

_When you came to me with your bad dreams and your fears  
It was easy to see that you'd been crying  
Seems like everywhere you turn catastrophe it reigns  
But who really profits from the dying  
I could hold you in my arms  
I could hold you forever  
I could hold you in my arms  
I could hold you in my arms forever_

B- Lucas?

L- Brooke. What are you doing here.

B- Deb let me in, I needed to talk to you

L- Ok, shoot.

B- Well when you told me about the whole bet thing you had foing on with Nathan..i was really upset because I really was starting to fall for you. And it made me hate myself because I had let the popular kids hurt me like that. But then you said that you loved me, and I was scared more than anything, besides Haley nobody has ever really loved me before, at least nobody who I loved back.

L- Brooke, do you mean it? Do you love me?

B- yes Lucas, I do I love you

L- I love you too

Lucas pulled Brooke closer to him and kissed her sweetly on the lips. The kiss grew more intense and he felt her tongue in his mouth. He felt her hands start to unbutton his shirt and he pulled away.

L- Brooke, believe me I want this more than anything but not right now, your first time should be special.

B- I knew told you I was a virgin

L- I know

B- Well that means a lot to me Lucas

L- I am glad cheery

B- cheery huh? Well Broody, I am kinda hungry, what do you say we go get something to eat.

L- Ok Girlfriend.

Brooke smiled a big smiled. Girlfriend. He had called her his girlfriend. That one word meant the world to her

B- Lets go boyfriend.

Lucas smiled. Boyfriend. That one word meant the world to him.

_When you kissed my lips with my mouth so full of questions  
It's my worried mind that you quiet  
Place your hands on my face  
Close my eyes and say  
Love is a poor man's food  
Don't prophesize  
I could hold you in my arms  
I could hold you forever  
And I could hold you in my arms  
I could hold you forever_

L- So have you thought about prom?

B- Yes, I have this really gorgeous date

L- Really? Who is he?

B- Well..He has these beautiful blue eyes, a very sexy body, a crooked smile, and dirty blonde hair..and I happen to love him.

L- Hmm…Should I be jealous of this guy?

B- Naw..hes nothing compared to you.


	9. Fish in the sea

CrAzYcHiLd2419- Aww thanks so much for your review! I love Brucas too! I don't know about my other stories because I am kinda stuck on where im going next..you know? But thanks for the review!

* * *

L- Hey Baby

B- hey Luc

L- You ready for this?

B- What?

L- The announcement kiss

B- Announcement kiss?

L- The kiss that announces us as a couple

B- Hmmm…well I guess if we have to

Lucas pulled her into a passionate kiss but didn't last long

P- Isn't this sweet! The announcement kiss..Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis..a couple

B- Why don't you just go dig yourself a hole and die

P- Well look at Miss Brooke sticking up for her man, job well done

L- Peyton, leave

P- Whatever, good look Brookie, for prom queen I mean, you will be running against muah..and we both know who is going to win..

L- Your right we do..Brooke

P- In your dreams

L- She wins there to

P- Save me a dance at prom Lucas

L- Now that's in your dreams

H- so..Has he asked you yet?

B- Lucas?

H- yeah..has he asked to prom yet?

B- No

H- He's probably planning something big

B- That would be nice, I better go…I have a paper to finish for English

H- Alright Brooke..see ya

B- Later

When Brooke walked in her room she slid off her shoes and flipped on her light. She was shocked to see a kiddy pool in the middle of the room filled with gold fish..on he window written in shaving cream was

" Of all the fish in the sea..prom with me? –Lucas"

B- Oh My God!

L- So?

B- Oh Lucas..this is amazing…of course I will go to prom with you

Lucas pulled her into a tight hug before giving her a small kiss.

B- Thanks, this is the sweetest thing anybody has ever done for me

L- Well, im just a romantic type of guy..so you should expect more out of this relationship

B- I will have to hold you to that.

L- (laughs) Well I better get going..I'm supposed to meet the guys at the river court

B- Alright baby…I will see you later

L-Bye Baby

Once Lucas left Brooke dashed to her phone

B- Hales! You have got to get over her A.S.A.P!

* * *

Soooooooo sorry for lack of update..i have so much going on with my AP course and cheerleading and then indoor soccer coming up soon..i know this wasn't the best but prom night is next!

Spoilers

Somebody says I love you

Brooke has something planned for Lucas

Peyton…has something planned for Lucas…and Brooke


End file.
